Printanier
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Ondine a pris une grande décision. À la fin de la journée de retrouvailles, elle dit tout de ses sentiments à Sacha. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à tout lui avouer, elle lève la tête et voit...


**Je ne suis pas la créatrice de Pokémon, ainsi, toute cette joyeuse bande appartient à Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Je ne suis pas non plus la propriétaire exclusive de ce texte, puisqu'il m'a été inspiré par Diiane au détour d'un MP.**

**Et. ACTA C'EST NUL ! DITES NON À ACTA ! (militante convaincue)**

* * *

><p><strong>Printanier<strong>

Ondine s'étira et bâilla, avant de se tourner sur le ventre, posant un regard un peu vide sur la clairière dans laquelle tous s'étaient rejoints. Elle soupira un peu plus, éblouie par le soleil printanier, s'enivrant de l'odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée, des effluves champêtres de ce grand terrain prévu pour les pique-niques comme celui qu'ils avaient tous organisé.

C'était Sacha qui avait eu cette idée. Rentrant à peine d'Unys, où il avait voyagé plusieurs années, il avait réalisé que ses anciens compagnons de route lui manquaient et qu'il était impatient de les revoir. Pierre avait donc contacté Aurore, Flora, Max et Ondine pour qu'ils passent une journée ensemble, afin de se raconter leurs dernières aventures.

La championne d'Azuria – malgré les années, elle occupait toujours ce poste qui avait fini par lui plaire – avait été surprise de retrouver Sacha grandi et métamorphosé. Elle l'avait trouvé encore plus beau que lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, plus homme en vrai que sur le petit écran où elle contemplait ses matchs.

Elle s'était dit que si la journée se passait bien, elle avouerait peut-être tout de ses sentiments à Sacha, mais c'était peine perdue.

Dès qu'ils s'étaient revus, Max et lui s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, non pas pour roucouler mais pour s'affronter dans des matchs afin de voir qui du Maître Pokémon d'Unys ou du champion de Clémentiville était le plus fort. Pierre, Aurore et Flora avaient secoué la tête, un peu agacés, mais très attendris.

Les deux coordinatrices étaient ravies de se revoir, gardant un très bon souvenir de l'unique match qu'elles avaient livré, où Aurore avait triomphé de Flora. Cette dernière avait bien progressé, remportant trois Grands Festivals d'affilée, alors même qu'Aurore trouvait qu'elle n'avançait plus.

Ondine tourna la tête vers l'élu de son cœur qui enjoignait Pikachu à combattre et elle sourit. Il n'avait pas changé. Elle décala encore son regard pour observer Pierre qui faisait l'arbitre. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Elle se sentait bien, dans cette ambiance retrouvée de son enfance, tellement qu'elle aurait pu éclater de rire sans raison, qu'elle aurait même accepté de voir ses sœurs polluer son après-midi.

Elle se leva pour se mettre à table, afin de se protéger du soleil sous le parasol avant qu'il ne lui brûle la peau. C'était un printemps chaud et elle était très sensible aux coups de soleil. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Pierre, qui avait déclaré un match nul, Sacha, qui bougonnait que ce n'était pas juste et Max qui boudait de s'être fait humilier de la sorte. La rousse retint un sourire alors que Sacha se laissait tomber sur le bois de table, l'air las de quelqu'un qui essuyait une défaite cuisante. Max tourna le dos au Maître Pokémon, en croisant les bras et Pierre s'affaira en tout sens pour commencer à préparer le goûter.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à demander à Sacha de lui parler en privé quand son regard fut attiré un peu plus loin, auprès d'Aurore et Flora. Sa phrase se perdit sur ses lèvres et à la place, elle lança :

—Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?

Sacha regarda par-dessus son épaule, jetant une œillade peu intéressée sur ses deux amies.

—Elles s'entraînent.

Intriguée, Ondine les observa longuement. Et une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas un entraînement, en dépit des crépitements glacés du Givrali de Flora, en dépit des courants d'air chaud provoqués par le magnifique Togekiss d'Aurore.

Ondine se sentait impudique, de les regarder. Elle déglutit. Ce n'était pas un entraînement.

Les yeux bleus de la rousse glissèrent sur les silhouettes des deux coordinatrices, sur Flora qui entourait de ses bras Aurore, sans la toucher pourtant. Elles se frôlaient à peine, un contact seulement fictif, leurs mains jouaient ensemble, suivant les courants d'air qui agitaient la jupe courte d'Aurore et le bandana vert de Flora, suivant les mouvements lents et suaves de l'autre.

Clignant des yeux et portant une main à son cœur, ignorant le haussement de sourcils intrigué de Sacha, Ondine soupira de contentement en voyant Flora se pencher sur Aurore et lui chuchoter quelque chose qui la fit rire, en voyant la plus jeune lier leurs doigts, en tracer les contours, et Ondine sentit ses joues s'empourprer en imaginant les sensations des ongles qui se promènent sur les paumes, laissant un chatouillis plaisant, comme une promesse pour quiconque saura l'interpréter.

Elle imaginait bien les corps des deux coordinatrices se presser l'un contre l'autre, tout aussi impatients que retenus, enivrés par la peur figeant les sens, la passion qui les réveillait soudainement, un grondement sourd au fond de l'estomac, une envie de hâte et de sensualité, un besoin irrépressible que l'instant ne s'arrête pas. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Témoin involontaire de la plus belle chose qu'il soit, d'un amour chaste qui devait dévorer le cœur des deux coordinatrices, Ondine décida que finalement, ce n'était pas son moment.

Il leur appartenait totalement, pour qu'elles puissent savourer du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient cette tension lancinante qui brûle tout sur son passage, ce moment formidable où on relâche toutes nos barrières pour se laisser aller à cette liesse qu'on sait pourtant destructrice, l'instant où tout n'est plus ce qu'on pensait, où toutes nos perceptions se déforment. Le temps s'étire et les secondes se muent en minutes, en heures, en éternité. Chaque goutte d'eau devient adamantine et le ciel devient un océan. Tout ce qui n'est pas l'autre se fait plus terne, pour ne pas détourner l'attention, le paysage se fait discret et respecte enfin l'amour.

Ondine soupira de plus belle et Pierre se pencha vers elle, un poêle à la main, désignant les deux coordinatrices :

—Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?

—Elles font l'amour, chuchota Ondine.

Pierre hocha la tête d'un air aussi ému qu'elle et se détourna de la scène, pour laisser une intimité pudique aux deux filles, alors qu'Ondine s'emparait d'un livre, se forçant à lâcher des yeux cette scène qui se jouait loin d'elle. Ce n'était pas son instant, elle n'avait pas à le leur voler des yeux.

Sacha et Max échangèrent un regard, oubliant temporairement qu'ils se boudaient, puis ils fixèrent les deux coordinatrices, Ondine et Pierre, avant de secouer la tête. Décidément, ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprendraient la façon de penser de ces deux-là.

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que ça vous a plu !<strong>


End file.
